


Guilty Pleasures

by oneupboymark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Fear Play, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Mark Lee (NCT), criminal haechan, police officer Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneupboymark/pseuds/oneupboymark
Summary: mark and donghyuck used to date in highschool, but once they broke up, both of their lives changed drastically. mark became a cop and donghyuck became a criminal with a long history. it's almost like they were meant for eachother all along.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Minhyung | Mark Lee/Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> this work has gun play, fear play, and hints of non-con. pls be careful if u are sensitive!

"hey, we've got a possible 459 at 12678 south c street." the radio suddenly blares. mark is woken up from his nap.  
"459… 459… that's a robbery." mark tries to remember.  
"south c street?" fuck, that's only a couple blocks from his post. mark picks up the radio, "i'm on my way." he replies.  
he turns on his siren and lights and speeds off to the scene. 

he makes it there before any other of the officers. he parks his police car a safe distance away from the home. he walks towards the house, hand on his gun holster. he can see through the windows that there's motion inside.

suddenly, a figure bursts through the front door and tires making a run for it. mark immediately runs after the robber, running down the street in the opposite direction of his car.  
mark can see, with the help of the occasional street light, that the figure has blonde hair and is about five-foot-seven to five-foot-nine. he also believes the suspect to be male.  
the cold air burns his lungs, but that doesn't stop him from pushing through. 

"i'm going to need some backu-" the radio cuts out. "i'm gonna need so- what the fuck?"  
mark decides it's not important right now and continues chasing after the suspected robber. 

unexpectedly the suspect trips and falls straight on his face.  
mark immediately runs up behind him and climbs on top of the man, holding him down as he puts the suspect in handcuffs. they squirm and grunt into the freshly paved road as mark struggles to get the handcuffs tight enough. 

mark decides it would be a good idea to call in saying he caught the suspect.  
"hello this is officer lee, i've got the suspe- are you fucking kidding me?" he tries several more times before giving up and clipping his radio back onto his uniform. 

the suspect is still laying face down underneath mark. he decides it would probably be a good idea to identify the person in custody. he turns the suspect onto their back only for them to spit in his face right as their eyes meet.  
mark winces quietly and wipes the saliva from his left eye. 

as mark regains his vision, he realizes he knows this person. lee donghyuck. 

"oh my god." mark says, breathlessly. donghyuck's eyes bring him all the way back to high school, which wasn't too long ago, but was long enough ago to see who got the short end of the stick. 

donghyuck's face softens when he also recognizes mark, letting out a soft "what the fu-". 

mark doesn't even know what to say, they just look at each other for what feels like forever.  
finally mark makes the first move. 

"on your feet." mark gets up off donghyuck and goes to help him off the ground. he pulls him up from the armpits and grabs him immediately by the forearm, afraid he'll try and run away.  
they start walking towards where mark's police car is parked. 

the walk is long and silent, only the sound of their heavy breathing fills the quiet and cold night air. 

they make it too mark's car, the blue and red lights still flashing. mark shoves donghyuck the ground, letting him rest his back against the tire. donghyuck looks up at mark waiting for the questions to start. 

"what the hell were you doing?" mark asks, sounding more like an ex-boyfriend than a cop. donghyuck stutters at the question, but he wasn't nervous. wasn't it obvious? 

"i- i was just-" donghyuck tries to get out before laughing. why should he explain what he was doing if mark already knows? 

"why?" mark asks, yet it doesn't seem like a question. 

"i'm desperate, but aren't we all?" he answers smugly. 

"i don't think that's an excuse for terrorizing a family." mark says, hot breath steaming from his lips. 

"no one was home, they're on vacation." donghyuck replies, trying to sound innocent. he knows there's no way out of it this time, so why not have fun? 

"empty your pockets." mark commands. "now!"  
he puts his hand on his gun holster. this seems to get donghyuck to comply, but he was never going to shoot him. 

jewelry: rings, bracelets, necklaces, and earrings poured from donghyuck's pockets.  
mark gets out a plastic bag labeled evidence and starts picking up all the jewelry off the ground, putting it in the bag. 

mark places the bag in the front seat and returns to the blonde haired boy. 

"so what now?" donghyuck asks. 

"not sure." mark replies, messing with his radio again. 

"why won't this thing work?" he asks. 

"lemme take a look at it." donghyuck offers. 

"that wasn't a rhetorical question." mark scoffs. he quits trying to fix his obviously broken radio. "this has to be the worst situation." he thinks to himself. 

"you look good." donghyuck says unexpectedly.

"t-thanks?" mark doesn't know if he should accept the compliment, but it gives him butterflies.  
it's been so long since they've seen eachother.

"you've got a lot more muscle." donghyuck compliments him again. 

"yeah, the academy will help out with that." mark replies dryly, not sure how to respond.

"i'd still let you fuck me if i'm being honest." donghyuck blurts out, his voice almost flat with no emotion.  
he turns his head away, slightly embarrassed that he even said that.

mark's mood shifts. "yeah? you're not looking too bad yourself." he says, putting his hands on his hips.  
donghyuck's cheeks flush. he didn't know mark would return the energy; he was just playing around.  
mark's eyes become hungry. something inside him awakens and all he can think about is taking donghyuck for himself. 

"get in the back seat." mark says, giving in to his thoughts.

"wha-" donghyuck starts. 

"backseat. now. or will i have to force you in?" mark barks.

donghyuck climbs in the back of the police car feeling so defeated. all he can think about is how prison is going to be. 

mark drives and drives until donghyuck realizes that they're not going to the police station. 

"where are we going?" donghyuck asks. mark doesn't respond and donghyuck decides not to push it. 

soon the street lights disappear and they turn into a gravel road. donghyuck is getting nervous. where are they? 

they drive for a little while longer before turning into a field, mark parking his car alongside the road.  
he comes around to the door and opens it and let's donghyuck out, uncuffing him in the process. confused and disoriented, he stands still. 

looking up into the night sky, donghyuck tries to point out constellations, trying not to think about what mark might do to him. 

donghyuck suddenly feels hands tracing up from his hips to his chest. donghyuck falls back into mark's chest in surprise and sudden pleasure. 

"you like that? i knew you would." mark breathes into donghyuck's ear. 

both mark and donghyuck think what the fuck am i doing? but they push those thoughts to the side. 

mark's hands make their way down donghyuck's stomach and into his pants. mark grabs at donghyuck's semi-hard bulge and the boy winces in pleasure.  
mark's hands are cold, but they feel good against donghyuck's heat. 

mark gently strokes donghyuck's length while leaving small bite marks on his neck. mark removes the younger one's shirt and pants, along with his underwear and shoes, leaving him vulnerable and completely naked.

the cold air hits his body, making his nipples hard and his dick even harder. 

donghyuck feels so small and embarrassed. he's completely naked while mark his still in his uniform. mark examines donghyuck's body, gently playing with his pretty, pink cock, and nipples. precum drips like crazy from donghyuck's tip. he could cum right now, but he holds back. 

mark unzips his pants, letting his cock through.  
had mark prepared for this?  
he's just as big as donghyuck remembers, maybe even bigger. 

mark doesn't have to say a word before donghyuck is on his knees. mark missed the feeling of this boy's mouth on his cock. donghyuck's lips wrap around the officers dick so gracefully.  
mark leans up against the car and throws his head back in pleasure. donghyuck always knew how to make mark feel good. 

back in highschool, they would have sex almost everyday. a couple of times, mark would cum just from donghyuck's blowjobs.

mark places a hand on the back of donghyuck's head and gently forces him further down onto his shaft. small gags and winces come from donghyuck and spit spills from his mouth, down his chin, and the rest of his body.

mark thrusts over and over again into donghyuck's mouth, making sure he gets every last inch of it down his throat. 

"still the dirty little slut i remember." mark growls.

mark pulls away and donghyuck gasps for air as nonchalantly as he can. mark brings donghyuck to face level and passionately kisses him. mark licks the saliva from donghyuck's chin. the mixture of saliva and mark's own precum, leaves a delightful, sweet taste in his mouth.  
mark gestures to the car, specifically the back seat. 

"will there be enough room?" donghyuck's voice is hoarse from mark's length. 

"we'll make it work." mark replies, looking into donghyuck's eyes. 

"he is going to fuck my shit up." donghyuck thinks to himself. 

donghyuck bends himself over in the backseat of the police car, ass up so mark can have easy access. he turns his head to see mark undress himself. his biceps are bigger than ever and his abs look like they were sculpted by god himself. his hair is messy and sweaty from getting worked up. 

mark's paler skin against donghyuck's darker, honey colored skin contrasted perfectly, strangely turning donghyuck on more.

mark positions himself and lines his cock up with donghyuck's tight, little hole. he spits in his hand and smears it all over his tip and donghyuck's opening.

"wait, what about a con- FUCK." donghyuck hisses. mark is much bigger than he remembers. 

mark bottoms out and starts moving. donghyuck struggles to stay up on his hands and knees. with every thrust, donghyuck's vision becomes more and more blurry, his eyes tearing up from the mix of pain and pleasure as mark hits all the right spots. 

donghyuck let's out moans like he's never before. with every thrust, he let out short ah's, each getting louder and louder as he approaches orgasm. 

"damn, i missed this ass." mark moans. he puts his hands on the ceiling of the car, trying to get as deep as he could into his ex-boyfriend. 

with a loud breath, mark gives some deep and slow strokes. donghyuck feels the urge to cum more and more with every thrust, his moans becoming quieter as he concentrates on holding back. mark can sense this and stops him. 

"are you gonna cum, hyuckie?" mark asks. 

"n-no.." donghyuck says apprehensively. 

"tell the truth." mark's voice goes deeper. 

"well, yes, i'm so close." donghyuck replies. 

"you better not cum without my permission." mark scolds. 

donghyuck nods and that must be enough for mark. he lightly rubs donghyuck's back while he begins to fuck him again. donghyuck's breathing is thick with pleasure. 

donghyuck's eyes struggle to stay open. he feels like he could explode from the amount of pleasure mark is giving him.  
mark's grunts fill his ears as he seemingly slips in and out of consciousness. was he really about to faint on mark's dick? 

donghyuck's brain is so fuzzy that he doesn't even realize how close he is to cumming. mark stops again. 

"what did i say about you cumming?" mark asks the sub. 

"i'm sorry i didn't realize." donghyuck explains, coming back to full consciousness, holding his cock, making sure he didn't cum. 

unexpectedly, donghyuck hears a click and a cold, black gun is being held to his head. 

"if you cum without my permission, i'll blow your brains out. got it?" mark whispers into his ear. his words bone-chilling.

donghyuck is filled with fear.  
"oh my god i'm gonna die tonight." he thinks.

mark holds the gun with two hands to the back of donghyuck's head.  
"i will cum first." mark's cold words send a shiver down donghyuck's spine. 

donghyuck fucks back into mark's dick, trying not to make it obvious that he's trying to get mark to cum as fast as possible.

"what if i just blew your brains out anyways? would you like that?" mark coos. 

how could he like that? 

mark traces the barrel of the gun from donghyuck's ear to his chin.  
"i have an idea." mark says. 

mark flips the boy over onto his back.  
"open" mark asks, calmly. donghyuck looks up at him with fear in his eyes.  
"open." mark says, agitated. donghyuck still does nothing. mark put the gun in his left hand and used his right hand to slap donghyuck across the face, leaving the left side of his face almost purple. 

"are you gonna listen now?" mark asks, his voice soft again. donghyuck nods, shocked. his head is spinning and he can't even think.

"good. now open wide." donghyuck opens and mark places the loaded gun into his mouth, shoving it as far back as he can.  
mark slowly presses his dick back inside the boy and places his finger on the trigger. 

"don't move, don't make a sound, don't cum before me. got it?" it's more of a command than a question. 

mark begins fucking donghyuck like a rabbit, causing him to gag on the barrel of the gun, but he didn't dare make a sound.

he looks up to mark, tears streaming down his face as mark smiles down onto the poor sub, finding pleasure in donghyuck's fear. 

before long, mark is telling donghyuck he's going to cum. 

"fuck, i'm gonna cum so deep into that pretty fuck-hole of yours." mark growls. 

as mark approaches orgasm, he takes the gun out of donghyuck's mouth and places it in the middle of his forehead. donghyuck is terrified. what if his finger slips while he's cumming? what if he kills me anyways? what if it doesn't kill me and i have to live in pain forever? 

donghyuck closes his eyes, one last tear falling out.

mark grunts and moans louder than ever and donghyuck can feel him unload into his hole. mark's cum is hot and feels like it's burning donghyuck's insides. 

mark falls onto donghyuck, gun falling onto the floor of the car. mark's sweaty chest landing on donghyuck's stomach. 

donghyuck begins to sob and hugs mark, seeming to silently thank him for not killing him. mark springs up and tries to comfort the younger one. 

"i know it was scary, but it's over now. don't worry, shhh." mark cradles donghyuck as they both sit naked in the backseat of the cop car. "i was never going to hurt you." 

as the sun begins to rise, they both put their clothes back on. donghyuck fully expected mark to put him back in handcuffs and send him off to the police station, but he drops him off near the center of town. 

"hopefully we can stay in touch." mark says as donghyuck steps out of the car. 

he hesitates. "me too." he replies. 

"don't do anything stupid like this again. okay?" mark says with a smile on his face, eyes sparkling. 

"yes officer." donghyuck agrees.

mark drives off and donghyuck makes his way back to his apartment. maybe he'll steal again, just for a chance to have sex with officer lee again.


End file.
